Shadows
by bestpersonyouwilleverknow
Summary: The packs are united and everyone is happy! But now wolves are going missing and pups are found dead in a certain cave. Who is behind this? Or What is? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter starts off**

**with random wolves, but the movie characters will be in the next chapter, well here is**

**SHADOWS -**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A pup and his family were playing outside their den, on a foggy day. It was just the pup and his parents. "Mommy! Daddy! can we play Hide and Seek?" The pup said. "Of course we can, but lets go further in the woods, so it will make the game more challenging." The pups father said. They walked deeper into the woods. The fog got thicker and thicker. "Alright you be the seeker." The pups mother said. The pup started counting, while his parents hid in the woods. The pup counted to ten and then started walking through the woods in the fog. The fog was making it even harder to see, and it somehow made the woods darker. For the pup, walking through the woods was like walking through a dark corridor in a haunted house! "Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!" The pup said. Then the pup turned around and thought he heard someone scratching their claws on a tree. He followed the noise, but found no one their. But their was claw marks on the tree, and they looked like they were just made. "Mommy? Daddy? Can we stop playing now?" The pup said. No answer. He started to get scared and he jumped behind a bush, he felt like he was in their for hours. Finally he heard his parents calling for him. "Mommy! Daddy!" The pup said. "Honey, did you even look for us?" His mother said. "I got scared." The pup said. "Oh don't worry son, there is nothing to be afraid of in these woods." His father said. They walked back to their den and soon fell asleep.

The pup woke up. His parents were still sleeping, and it was still night. He felt like something was calling him, and he had to go. He walked out of the den, there was still fog. He couldn't controll himself, he walked far through the woods , heading towards an unknown destination...

"Where is he!" The pups mother said. "I don't know I looked every where!" The pups father said. "Hey I think I caught his scent!" The mother said. They followed it for miles to a dark cave. There they found, their son just sitting there. Staring at the back of the cave. "Honey, what are you doing?" The mother said. No answer. The parents checked to make sure he was breathing, but as if he could never speak or move again. They heard something from the other side of the den, but they did not see anything. Then they screamed, like something hit them. And then they vanished out of thin air. The pup started walking around in a circle repeating this saying over and over again: "We were here first, get out!". Then after a while of that he fell to the ground and stopped breathing.

**So what do you think? You don't even know what all this is right? Don't worry, you will find out soon. So please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Murder?**

Humphrey woke up in his den with His mate Kate. The sun shined on her golden fur. She was so beautiful. Soon though she woke up.

"Morning handsome!" Kate said.

"Morning beautiful!" Humphrey said.

They both stood up and walked out of the den to the river to get a drink. After they were refreshed, they layed down and started talking.

"So what are we doing today?" Humphrey said.

Kate sighed.

"Humphrey, you know I have Alpha Duties to do today." Kate said.

"Yeah I know, but it seems like we hardly ever spend time with each other." Humphrey said.

"I know what you mean and I feel bad about it, but now I''m the pack leader, and so is Garth, and we have lots of work to do." Kate said.

Humphrey mumbled something about Alphas. Kate scooted her side was touching him.

"Tell you what, when I get back, I will spend the whole rest of the day with you, and not even mention my Duties." Kate said.

"Alright." Humphrey said as he stood up.

Then they saw Garth running towards them. He skidded to a stop, but almost landed in the river.

"What's your rush Barf?" Humphrey joked.

Garth turned around to face both of them.

"No time for jokes now coyote! Kate we found a dead pup in a cave!" Garth said.

"Oh my god! Was it from our pack?" Kate said.

"Yes and the parents were Mike and Lavender, we don't know where they are, some think they killed their pup!" Garth said.

"Hold on here, I know those guys and they would never do anything like that, they are some of the nicest wolves I've met, maybe someone killed them too and they took the bodies so everyone would think they killed their son." Humphrey protested.

"Thats preposterous Humphrey!" Garth said.

"I wonder, I hope we find out soon, maybe a hunter got the parents." Kate said.

"But that does not even explain the pup, their was not a scratch on him." Garth said.

"What could it be then?" Kate said.

Garth shrugged his shoulders.

"This all seems pretty weird to me." Humphrey said.

"Oh no Humphrey its not weird at all, we only found a dead pup in a cave we have never seen before, and he didn't even have a scratch on him!" Garth said sarcastically.

Humphrey rolled his eyes.

"Ok then, well I'll meet you on the hunt today Garth." Kate said.

"Alright see ya!" Garth said while walking away.

Humphrey and Kate walked back to their den and fell back asleep, it was still kinda early. Humphrey wanted to know so badly what happened to Mike, Lavender, and their pup. It was too complicated. He soon fell asleep next to his mate.

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hunting**

Kate woke up and Humphrey was still sleeping. She remembered her Alpha duties, and soon took off towards the valley to get some caribou. When she got there, Garth, Cando, and Hutch were already there.

"Sorry I'm late." Kate said.

"Its fine, we just got here a few mintutes ago." Hutch said.

They walked around trying to find a caribou. Finally they saw one, it was grazing.

"Alright Garth come with me, Cando and Hutch; go around." Kate said.

They all nodded in agreement. Kate and Garth started walking very slowing towards the caribou. But the Garth accidently stepped on a twig. The caribou heard the sound and took off running. Kate growled.

"Sorry." Garth said.

Kate just responded by charging after the caribou. The raced after it, but then they both accidently ran into a tree.

"Ahh!" Kate said.

"Great!" Garth said.

They regained their balance and looked around for the caribou, it wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Thats strange, we were only down for a few seconds." Kate said.

Garth nodded in agreement. But then they heard Hutch running towards them.

"You guys, follow me!" Hutch said.

They followed him for a little while behind a bush.

"Ok we found the caribou, but it was dead already, and there isn't a scratch on it." Hutch said before showing them the caribou. He was right. It's eyes were wide open, but no scratches or gashes anywhere on it. Garth and Kate were wide eyed and stared at each other.

"Just like the pup in the cave." Kate said.

"Yeah, this looks like it... died of fright."

"Well lets not worry about this and just be glad we got food." Cando said.

They carried the Caribou back to the rest of the pack.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have not been able to update in a while, I can't get my mind of that stupid argument! Anyways here is chapter four!**

**Chapter 4: I don't have a title!**

Kate and the other Alphas returned from Hunting and took the caribou to the rest of thee pack. Kate was still in question about the caribou and the pup. She took a piece of caribou back to her and Humphreys den, but he wasn't there, Lily was.

"Hey Lily what are you doing here?" Kate said.

"I was waiting for you, so I could show you something." Lily said while walking out of the den.

They walked for a while until they went to the cave where the dead pup was found. Kate looked inside and was shocked at what she saw. Five pups there motionless.

"Not...a...scratch..." Kate studdered.

"I wanted to wait until you got back to tell the rest of the pack." Lily said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kate said.

"I don't know, but we need to tell the rest of the pack, and that pup we found here it has a pulse every few hours so we are keeping it in the heelers den, and I checked these guys and they are the same." Lily said.

Kate eyes went wide, that was the weirdest thing she has ever heard. They took the pups to Winston. They saw Humphrey there talking to him.

"Kate!" Humphrey said happily as he hugged her.

"Someones excited." Kate said.

"Kate I can't find Salty anywhere." Humphrey said releasing the hug.

"I don't know what to say Humphrey, lots of strange things have been going on around here, today on our hunt we were chasing a caribou and then we found it without a scratch on it." Kate said.

"Like Mike and Lavenders son, and he's sorta alive from what I heard." Humphrey said.

Kate nodded.

Winston came over to them.

"We need to talk to the pack about this." Winston said.

Winston signaled the rest of the pack so he could tell them about everything thats been happening.

"I bet everyone has heard about Mike, Lavender, and their pup... well five more pups were found in the same cave, and you can feel their pulse every few hours and I know it is the strangest thing, so we all need to be careful, last Salty is missing too." Winston said while showing the rest of the pack the pups.

"My baby!" a mother of one of the pups said while trying to run up their, but her friends held her back.

Winston took the pups to the healers den. Humphrey and Kate went back to their den.

"Humphrey I'm actually kinda scared." Kate said.

"I know how you feel, well lets try to get some sleep, I love you." Humphrey said.

"Love you too, and sorry I couldn't hang out with you today."

"Its alright." Humphrey said.

They both soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! So sorry I have not been able to update for a long time, I've been very busy. Well here is the new chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Unknown**

Kate awoke from her slumber to find humphrey gone. She stood up and walked out of the den. She found a pool of liquid glistening in the sunlight. An odd amount of liquid, for she thought it was water from heavy ran, but she could swore that there was no rainfall last night. She got closer to the pool of liquid. It was was not water, it was blood. She hoped that it wasn't any of her loved ones blood. When she looked back at the pool of blood she noticed there was a trail of it, which she had not noticed before. She followed it, for she was curious and hoped it wasn't a loved one. She followed the trail of blood until it stopped at the top of a cliff. She was very frightened but looked down at the bottom of the cliff, nobody. She closed her eyes and smiled, for she was relieved, but was was the trail of blood from? When she opened her eyes she saw another trail of blood going down the cliff, where you could easily walk down. Kate was struck with terror, she did not see this trail when she followed the trail to the cliff. She followed the mysterious trail to a huge cave, where the trail of blood stopped and there was no one there. But then she heard voices in the back of the cave, she started walking towards them. This was not normal for Kate to do, she wouldn't be this brave, but she kept going. When she got to the back she saw wolves who seemed to be hurt. They all spoke up at the same time: _Get us out! Save us! Use the ash! Use the ash! _Kate very frightened, stook a few steps back. And with that they graved a burning piece of wood (which came out of nowhere) and threw it straight at her eyes!

Kate awoke from the nightmare, panting heavily. She saw Humphrey sleeping beside her. She let out a sigh of relief. She walked of her den to go get some water. After she got a drink she started to think: _Did the dream mean anything? Or just another nasty dream? _She stopped thinking about it and walked back to her den, Humphrey was awake.

"Hey Kate, did you sleep good?" Humphrey asked.

"Actually no, I had a nightmare." Kate replied.

"Oh, well what was it about." Humphrey asked.

Kate explained the dream to him. Humphrey was shocked, why such a dream?

"Well thats odd, and kind of creepy." Humphrey said.

"I know." Kate replied.

Then they saw Winston running towards them.

"Kate! Humphrey! Lily is missing!" Winston said.

"Not her too." Kate replied sadly.

"We are sending out a search party for her." Winston said.

"I'm coming too!" Kate replied.

"No you are not! I don't want to lose both of my daughters if something has happened! Stay with Humphrey, I will be back later to tell you what we know ok." Winston said.

Then he walked out.

"Where is she Humphrey?" Kate asked sadly.

" I don't know Kate, I don't know." Humphrey replied.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, even though you were in question. Well here is chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Him**

Winston had returned with the search party, no sign of Lily. Everyone was devistated. Winston had moved Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Tony into his den for safety of his family.

It was now night, and Kate decided to go for a walk. Everyone else was sleeping, but when Kate started to walk out Humphrey woke up.

"Where are you going?" Humphrey asked.

"For a walk." Kate replied.

"Then I'm coming with you." Humphrey said.

Kate smiled. They walked out of the large den, very careful not to wake their family. They walked for a bit, a little deeper into the woods.

"So why did you want to go for a walk in the middle of the night?" Humphrey asked.

"Just to think and feel the nice breeze." Kate replied.

Humphrey gave her a small smile, showing that he knew the real reason she wanted to go on a walk: to try to find Lily.

They continued to walk until Kate started to feel small sprinkels of water starting to trickle down her body, light rain. Then a big gust of wind blew her wet fur to the left. She could hear the wind as more raindrops fell upon her.

They were both now soaken with water, for heavy rain was now plummiting from the sky.

"Maybe we should go back." Humphrey said.

"Its not that bad out." Kate replied.

Humphrey sighed. They continued to walk.

Fog started to surround the woods, making it so you could hardly see. Kate heard noise from another direction. She let her ears guide her to the strange noise. Humphrey did not realize she was gone.

"Ok Kate I can hardly see, I think we should go." Humphrey said.

No answer.

"Kate?" Humphrey said.

He could not see anything now, but he picked up Kate's sent and started to follow it.

Kate followed the noise until she saw what seemed to be a cave, for she could hardly see. But then she reconized the cave as the same one in her dream. She was now shaking with fear, but she walked inside the big cave. She saw light glowing in the back. When she got there she saw a fire in the middle of cave. There was a wolf also with a sharp stone in his mouth drawing on the stone walls.

The wolf set the sharp stone down.

"So... you are in search of your sister." the wolf said.

Kate jumped from his sudden question, he had a sort of rugged voice.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked.

"_They _told me." he replied.

"Who?" Kate asked now frightened.

"The ones who need help, the ones who are trapped." he replied.

"Did you have a dream Kate?" he asked.

"ye- ye- yes but how do you know my name?" Kate said while shaking.

"Like I said: _They_ told me." he replied.

After he said that he picked up the sharp stone and continued to draw on the walls.

"What are you drawing?" Kate asked.

He set the stone down and turned to her. He was all black except his paws and his tail were white.

"I am writing to my family, speaking to them." he replied.

"How is that writing to them?" Kate asked.

"They are with me now they have always been." he replied.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"Relimus, now Kate sit down you need to be explained to." Relimus replied.

Just then Humphrey dashed in yelling Kate.

"Hello Humphrey." Relimus said.

"How do you know my-" Humphrey almost finished his sentence but Kate cut him off.

"Shh, Relimus is explaining everything now, sit Humphrey sit." Kate said.

Relimus sat down also.

"Well...


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back sorry for the long updates it's summer ya know! The fun times! Here is the new chapter, enjoy...**

**Chapter 7: Explanations**

"Well..." Relimus started.

"I had a family, Elizabeth was my mate; she had the most beautiful golden fur and she was so kind, loving, and funny..." Relimus said.

"But she was an Omega and my pack did not allow what yours does now, Omegas are just as good as Alphas! I always said that to my father, who was also the pack leader. They are... Since Elizabeth and I couldn't be together we ran away from our pack, we found a nice comfortable den to stay in and after a little while; Elizabeth had pups: Two. Jade my little girl, she had a coat of a fur as dark as the night, she was an Alpha. Colt my funny little boy had dark gold fur, he was an Omega. After a 2 weeks of living happy with my family, something terrible happened." Relimus said as he started to stare at the ground.

"Relimus?" Kate said in confusion.

_Flashback_

_Relimus pov_

_I was walking back to my den with a caribou when I heard Elizabeth scream. I dropped the caribou and ran towards the den, inside Elizabeth wasn't there but my pups were and they looked dead! I checked their pulses at first I could feeel it but then I couldn't, I could I couldn't I could I couldn't! I was so confused! But then I remembered the old story my brother used to tell me as a pup to scare me. The story of the shadows. The only way they come out is if they are awakened by someone who knows how. They take all of an adult inside them, but they pieces of a young one as if we are food! Thats why the pulse would work little by little! But I had to find Elizabeth and well parts of my pups. My brother told me the only way you see them is by putting ash in your eyes, which i thought would hurt. I went to where hunters set up camp, and sure enough they had a fire going and they were all sleeping. Perfect! The fire was almost out so i blew the little sparks of fire out and graved some ash and put it in my eyes. It hurt at first but then i could see things i could never see before. I could see sounds, and then I saw a shadow: Lurking in the darkness. I remembered that my brother told me of what to do when you catch a shadow: Your can either take the life thats in it and add it on to your own life to make you life longer or let out all life thats in it setting everyone in it free! I caught a bunch and let the life out. But none had wolves in them just rabits and squirrles. There were so many Shadows! I thought i was gonna die before i found my family. So I found another Shadow and caught it and added the life to my life so I would have more time in my life to find my family. Then my life went downhill. I heard Elizabeths voice in my head and my pups. They were now added to my life and they couldn't be set free until I died, which would take awhile since I added lots of life to my life. I went back to my den and wiped the ash out of my eye and fell asleep, I did not want to wake up._

Reality

Relimus came out of his trance and heard Kate yelling his name he looked up. Relimus explained his flashback to Kate and Humphrey.

"I was talking to them when you walked in here Kate." Relimus said.

"Relimus you have had a rough past and this talk of the the Shadows is strange but it is what took my sister and others of my pack?" Kate asked.

Relimus nodded.

"Elizabeth told me whats been going on in your pack and that someone has awakened them, after i lost my family I got rid of the Shadows, but now they are once again awakened." Relimus said.

Humphrey and Kate both nodded for they both understood.

"Would you like to help me find the one who awakened the Shadows?" Relimus asked.

**Did you like this chapter did it explain a lot? I hope so, so please review!**


End file.
